


Driving Lessons

by thetimetravellingangelat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Sex, cas riding dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimetravellingangelat221b/pseuds/thetimetravellingangelat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to have the story line au that dean was a driving instructor, and cas was his student, but it just turned to smut. So now it’s just sex in a car - enjoy!<br/>(and the ending is kinda abrupt - I'll probably edit a better on in soon, I'm just so tired!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

“Morning Mr Novak” Dean Winchester drawled out of the open window of his car. Cas practically jumped inside - eager to begin todays ‘driving lesson’.  
“Morning Mr Winchester”  
This was how it was, polite to start with, so it didn’t raise any suspicion, but as soon as they were on the road, they both knew they’d soon be in a layby or an abandoned road or car park, riding of each other until they couldn’t see out of the windows, and the leather seats were covered in cum.  
The foreplay began on the way.  
Cas reached over, placing a hand on Dean’s thigh and walking it closer to his crotch. Dean emitted a small groan as Cas started massaging him through his jeans. His dick twitched with interest, already hard.  
Skilfully, Cas unbuttoned his jeans and kept palming Dean through his boxers. He kept his gaze forward, unchanging, as Dean tried to do, but when Cas’ hand slipped under his boxers he let out another low moan.  
Cas knew what Dean liked. He liked having his slit played with, and he liked slow strokes along his member that gradually gained speed. Just as he predicted, Dean began moaning even more and had to swerve once or twice because he lost concentration.  
It only spurred Cas on.  
Dean’s moans alone turned his dick rock hard.  
At the next traffic lights, Cas pulled Deans grey boxers down, exposing his dick for only a moment before Cas bobbed his head down, taking his dick in his mouth all at once.  
He continued to bob up and down, alternating between sucking and licking his way down Dean’s cock, occasionally he’d linger on his slit, taking his time to stick his tongue in it before licking his way back up.  
Dean’s hand slid into Cas’ black hair, pressing down slightly to keep him going, whilst the other hand gripped tightly on the wheel.  
“Oh god Cas. That’s it baby, take my dick in your mouth.” He gasped, trying desperately not to crash the car.  
Cas pulled up, close to Dean’s ear where he nibbled at it, and pressed kissed against the top of his jaw for a minute. One hand replaced his mouth and was slowly stoking Dean still.  
“Pull this fucking car over now” he whispered in his gravelly low tone in Dean’s ear.  
Dean was wrecked now he needed release as much as Cas did and obeyed almost instantly.  
The car pulled up rather suddenly onto a disused road (well, it only had one primary use now).  
“Get in that back seat Mr Winchester and get ready for me to ride your dick” Cas growled. Dean didn’t question his dominance, it turned him on even more.  
He jumped into the back seat and pulled off his shirt, not wanting anything to come between him and Cas, and pushed his pants down to his ankles – letting them bunch there.  
Cas joined him momentarily, his shirt also off, along with his pants.  
It was times like that when Dean wished he could have taken Cas back to a motel, or even his apartment – just somewhere with a bed so he could fully appreciate all of his toned, tanned body.  
But the thought vanished from his mind as Cas straddled him as much as the car would allow. He dipped down, dominating Deans mouth with his lips and tongue. With just that he pulled Dean upright, and Dean pushed him down again with the palm of his hand against his chest.  
Cas’ back rested halfway up the side of the door, and his legs were still wrapped round Dean’s body as he began to lick his way down Cas’ chest. He put his flat tongue against Cas’ dark nipples, then sucked at the nub slightly – earning a moan from Cas.  
They knew each other’s sweet spots well.  
“God Dean, I need you. Need you right now.” Cas groaned, taking back the control and pushing Dean back against the seats so he was on top.  
“Fuck me Cas. Ride me, I want you to fuck me so hard right now” Dean agreed sounding wrecked. In truth he’d been close to the edge for a while.  
Cas reached over to the glove compartment with some contortion, and retrieved a small bottle of lube. Dean watched as he squeezed the cool liquid over his own fingers with hungry anticipation.  
Then Cas guided his hand to his hole where he slipped a finger inside.  
At the addition of a second and third finger, Cas was panting before he’d even begun to scissor him.  
“Dean I need you. I need you now” he gasped, emphasising with a hasty kiss on his lips.  
“I’m here baby. Fuck me hard baby.” Dean said, sliding his fingers out of Cas which made him whimper a little.  
He lined the head of his cock with the opening of Cas’ hole, and Cas pushed down until Dean had bottomed out.  
Groaning in an appreciation of the tight heat around him, Dean pulled up for one quick kiss, but Cas pushed him down.  
Slowly he pushed up and down on Dean, savouring the moans he emitted. He gathered speed, as he knew Dean liked that and was soon thrusting himself on Dean with heavy pants.  
Dean was far past the edge now, he was about to climax. Seeing Cas on top of him, mouth in a perfect ‘o’ shape with arousal, and every so often letting out low, gruttal moans was enough to send him right over the edge any day.  
“I’m gonna-“ he tried to warn Cas, but he interrupted him.  
“Come baby, I got you. Come with me baby.” Dean could tell Cas was far past the edge as well because he was using terms of affection.  
Suddenly he was lost in a bliss of white hot release and a few thrusts later he could feel Cas spilling onto his stomach.  
They rode out their climax together and it actually took a while for them to come down.  
Finally Cas pulled off dean and simply collapsed on top of him from exhaustion.  
“Fuck me” Dean panted.  
“I just did” Cas shot at him jokingly.  
“Hell yeah you did baby.” He agreed, pressing a kiss into his dark hair. “No doubt about that.”


End file.
